1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal heating devices and more particularly pertains to a new heat retaining stuffed doll assembly for providing a heating device that is attractive, safe, and desirable for use by children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of personal heating devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,896,663, 6,019,659, and 1,558,278 each disclose a stuffed animal or doll having an electronic heating element. U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,480 discloses a microwaveable heating device having a tubular body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,829 discloses a stuffed animal having a pocket for receiving a removable packet filled with a liquid or gel having a boiling point higher than water and a freezing point lower than water. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 316,735 shows an ornamental appearance of a doll and pillow carrying case combination.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a non-electric heat retaining doll that is attractive for use by children.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing an enclosed heat retaining material that is heatable using existing means such as a microwave oven and an outer skin that has a pre-determined appearance such as that of a baby wrapped in a blanket.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new heat retaining stuffed doll assembly that provides an interior casing and an outer skin, each enclosing the heat retaining material to minimize spillage of the heat retaining material from the doll assembly.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new heat retaining stuffed doll assembly that includes an interior casing that has defined chambers to facilitate folding of the body of the doll and even distribution of the heat retaining material through the doll structure.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a heat retaining material enclosed by a casing member, an outer skin enveloping said casing, the outer skin having an appearance of a pre-determined form attractive to children.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.